thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ella Stone
Introduction Ella Stone is a drug dealer and resident hooligan. She was previously engaged to Shaggy Dankweed, who she often teams up with to perform various misdeeds around the city. Very good friends with doppelganger Avery Jenkins, whom people often confuse. Biography Character Background Ella Stone is a klutz, horrible driver, and maybe even a bit of a hot head but she can mean well and be kind at times. Piss her off or steal an expensive car of hers and there will be hell to pay. Ella is not someone to screw with or underestimate. She is very defensive of her friends and easily provoked, especially by a certain State Trooper, though most of the time she walks right into it. On August 9th 2017 Ella Stone and Shaggy Dankweed became engaged after a romantic proposal in the sunset where they received the blessings of Eli Thompson. As of July 16th 2018, Ella Stone returned her engagement ring to Shaggy informing him they need to try some time apart but hopes that she could win him back. On August 7th 2018 a few days before the one year anniversary of their engagement Shaggy Dankweed revealed he had been cheating on Ella with Coco Kale. Ella officially called of the engagement and broke up with Shaggy. For a short while during February 2019, Ella had two men Ian Wright and Bob Blackwell Interested in her. After Ian tried to hard and went to fast she told him she only likes him as a friend. Ella presided to tell Blackwell her feeling towards him stating they couldn't start anything until she talks to the head of her family about her relationship with a cop. On March 18th 2019, Ella officially started dating Trooper Bob Blackwell. On March 27th 2019, Ella made a Blood pact With Baada Ka and became a full fledged member of The Tribe. The Incident On April 8th 2019, Ella along with Violet Grey and Gary decided to take a helicopter ride from Cliff Hanger and parachute into legon square so Gary can surrender himself to the police. However when Ella jumped her parachute didn't deploy sending her plummeting to the pavement leaving her unconscious on the pavement below. she was found shortly after by Bill Blunderman who called 911. Trooper Bob Blackwell arrived on scene and immediately rushed her to the Pillbox Hill Medical Center Emergency Room. Ella was in critical condition and in and out of surgery with no visitors until she was stabilized. On Wednesday April 10th 2019, Ella awoke in the hospital confused with no memory of the past year or any of her new friends and loved ones still believing she was still engaged to Shaggy Dankweed. During this time Ella was confused and scared so she went to go to her old house now trooper Samantha Langley's house and tried to get in scaring Langley's grandma who called the cops on her. Baada Ka hearing about her amnesia met and talked with Ella to help ease her in her confusion. While hanging with Mike Lemonade she ran into Nancy Flutterbottom and in tears immediately embraced her in a hug due to her being one of the few people she remembers left in the city. Eventually Ella Met with Ian Wright and Violet Grey to meet and talk. It was at this time that Violet revealed how she felt responsible for the accident in forcing Ella to join them in jumping Ella responded by saying "It's not your fault, If I didn't want to Jump i wouldn't have." On May 21 Tom Smith was looking for help to find his wife. He came across Ella and asked for her to help him get his wife who got kidnapped. They followed three Lost bikers up in Sandy who Tom says had his wife. At this point Ella did not believe Tom and thought that he was messing with her, so she got a baseball bat and told Tom to get out of her car. She hit him across the head, killing him by breaking his neck https://www.twitch.tv/pmsproxy/clip/WealthyTiredSnakePermaSmug?filter=clips&range=24hr&sort=time. After the murder she got rid of the evidence by putting his body in the Alamo Sea. Category:Civilian Category:Characters